


索香 新年快乐

by shanazs



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanazs/pseuds/shanazs
Summary: 此号为代发 原作者为：夕拾
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 21





	索香 新年快乐

乌索普给了索隆的后脑勺一下，一脸疑惑地问：“索隆，你看啥呢？”

“……”

索隆揉揉后脑勺，转过头看了一眼乌索普，又把视线转回了公园草地上踢足球的那群孩子，孩子里有个金色头发的男人，在孩子堆里很扎眼。

“你是在看球，还是在看山治老板啊？”乌索普跟索隆一起趴着栏杆，看向草地。

“他叫山治？”

对于索隆的不打自招乌索普习以为常，乌索普托着脑袋有些无语的说：“你可千万别被敌人抓了，要不把我们的情报都说出去咋办？”

“……不要把我说的跟白痴一样！”索隆有些羞愤地瞪了一眼乌索普。

“仔细一想索隆你确实到了适婚年龄了呢，今年你爸妈会不会夺命催婚？”毕业就步入婚姻坟墓的乌索普调侃地说道。

索隆砸了咂舌，有些不爽地挠挠头。今年索隆已经27岁了，整天想着抱孙子的母亲每时每刻都在提醒着索隆该带着媳妇回家了，就算没有媳妇，有正在交往的女朋友也好啊。

但是母胎单身的索隆至今没有实现母亲的心愿。母亲大人几乎每年都在让步，从赶紧找个心仪的对象结婚到是个女的就行，再到是个人就行，男女都无所谓了。

那天母亲给自己发来一张男人的照片，问自己要不要跟男人相亲试试看的时候，索隆突然就感受到了母亲的绝望，他连连声称今年肯定带人回家过年。母亲为此高兴的都扭起来了，跟楼上楼下亲戚朋友说了个遍。

“今年也自己一个人回去吗？”乌索普托着腮，“其实我挺不能理解的，你说你，身高一米八，长得帅，还是警察，公务员，年年奖金拿着，也不缺钱，怎么就没有合适的对象呢？你不会，那方面……有点问题吧？”

“你信不信我砍了你？”索隆的红色激光眼饱含着杀气射向乌索普。

乌索普咽口唾沫立刻转移话题：“那个，那个山治老板在这一片还挺出名的，他饭店里的食物超级美味，每次去都是人员爆满的状态呢。”

“厨子？”索隆摸摸下巴，上下打量着正在颠球的山治。山治突然把球踢高，自己又向上一跃，球被踢进了球门，他周围的男孩子们都欢呼鼓掌，一脸兴奋地跑去捡球。山治一脸骄傲地把头发往后一撩，无意识地朝索隆这边看了一眼，发现索隆在看他后，他冲他笑了笑，又勾了勾手指。

“喂，那边的绿藻头，你要不要来玩啊？”

山治的问题让索隆愣了两秒，他有些无所适从地左右张望。

“就是叫你呢，别看周围啦！”山治看到索隆的反应笑出了声。索隆又愣了两秒才反应过来，轻松翻过栏杆走到山治面前。

“你叫谁绿藻头！”索隆努力让自己平静，但是语调还是抑扬顿挫，很容易听出其中的恼火。

“这儿就你一个绿头发的，”山治接过男孩们给他捡回来的球，“一起吗？”

“不了，我不会踢足球。”索隆向后退一步，示意让他自己玩。

山治侧过身子看了他一会儿，突然又笑了：“你怕输给一群小鬼？”

虽然以前从没见过，但是不知道为什么，这个金头发的男人总能完美的踩到他的雷区。他刚想反驳什么，身后的乌索普便叫住了他：“娜美说有任务了，好像西区出车祸了，还挺严重。”

索隆不满地看向乌索普：“交警干什么吃的？”

“没办法嘛，毕竟要过年了，本来就容易出现意外，车流量又大，出车祸在情理之中啦！”

索隆又不满咂了咂嘴，抬脚走向乌索普，突然停住脚步回过身对山治说：“索隆，我叫。”

“……哦。”山治被这个奇怪的举动吓了一跳，目送他消失在街口后才又继续跟男孩们踢起足球来。

事情解决完都已经九点了，晚饭都没吃的索隆疲惫的在街上走着，感觉自己似乎下一秒就能趴在大马路上睡着。

饭店陆陆续续地关了门，索隆本打算去便利店买点速食，却在一家完全没见过的饭店门口停了下来。因为他看到了那颗能闪瞎眼的金黄色的头。

他看到山治走到门口，打算把“开始营业”的门牌换成“暂停营业”，他鬼使神差地一把推开玻璃门，山治差点扑到索隆身上。

“咳……还在营业吗？”明知故问。

“……进来吧，你是最后一个客人，索隆警官。”山治脸上不耐烦的表情毫不掩饰，嘴上客客气气，心里却把这个让他加班的混蛋从头到尾骂了个遍。

虽然山治的脸很臭，但是他记住了自己的名字这件事让索隆有些愉快。

山治用剩下的食材做了一份拉面，点上一根烟，看着索隆狼吞虎咽。

“吃相真难看，你女朋友不会被吓跑吗？”山治吐出一口烟。

索隆把嘴里的拉面咽下，喝了口一旁的白开水，才说：“我哪里来的女朋友。”

“没有吗？”

不知道是不是索隆的错觉，他似乎看见刚才山治的眼里闪了闪，脸上也不经意间流露出一股奇妙的神情，像是……高兴？

索隆又看了他几秒，便把碗里剩下的汤一饮而尽。他双手合十，很虔诚的闭上眼睛，说：“谢谢招待，我吃饱了！”

“噗。”

山治的笑声让索隆不满地睁开眼睛。

“现在还有人会做这种事啊？你是小鬼头吗？”

“这是从小养成的习惯，如果不做的话我老妈会生气。”索隆意识到自己羞耻的行为后，脸有些红。

“老妈啊……”山治收拾起碗筷，走到洗碗池开始清洗，“真好啊，今年过年要回老家过吗？”

“嗯，一般都在老家过，不过没几天就又跑回来了，老妈天天催婚我听得耳朵都长茧子了。”索隆一提到老妈就想到催婚，一提到催婚就想到今年还要带个人回家并且现在并没有眉目，最恐怖的是离过年就只有不到两个月的时间。他烦躁的挠挠头。

“真让人羡慕啊。”

嗯？

索隆抬起头看向山治。山治没有停下手里洗碗的动作，但是脸上的表情却柔和了许多，在暖光的反射下，温柔至极。索隆发现山治的睫毛很长，眼睛细长好看，瞳孔在光的照耀下会变成海蓝色。他还发现他与山治虽然身高相似，但是山治很纤细，似乎可以将他整个人抱进怀里。

不知道抱着他是什么感觉。

“喂！你还不走？我要打烊了！”山治打开大门，下了逐客令。

索隆站起身跟着他走出了屋外。

山治当然注意到这颗绿藻头在他锁门的时候依旧一动不动，乖巧的站在一边一声不吭，似乎要等他。

“你还有事？”山治直起身，皱着眉头看着索隆。要不是知道索隆是个警察，他早一脚踹过去了。

“你今年……过年……有安排吗？”索隆很确信现在自己的脸一定被自己憋红了，他刚问出这句话就后悔至极。

“我一直都是一个人过，我想今年也是。”山治又点了一根烟，“有事？”

“……要不要跟我一起回家过年？”硬着头皮。

“……绿藻警官，我……跟你很熟吗？没记错的话，我们今天才认识吧？你知道我叫什么吗？”山治向后倒退了两步，一脸“这小子脑子进水了吧”的表情看着索隆。

“……山治。”索隆就知道是这个答案，他耸耸肩，为了挽回一点面子，回答了山治最后提出的问题。

山治并没有因为索隆知道他的名字而惊讶，因为他认识那个长鼻子警察，他经常来他的餐厅吃饭。

“我说，反正你也没处去，跟我回家你又不损失什么，我还免费请你吃几顿饭呢。”索隆决定最后再挣扎一下。

山治夹着烟没说话，也没有动，就这样死死盯着索隆了十几秒，然后冷哼了一声，歪着头，问：“以什么身份？”

“……啊？”

“跟你回家，以什么身份？朋友？”

“……”

“喂喂喂，你该不会是想要泡我吧？”山治捂着肚子笑了起来，抖得烟蒂都掉了下来，“这是本世纪我听到的最雷人的搭讪方式了！”

“……”索隆无话可说，毕竟他的确是抱着这种心态去问这个问题的。被山治揭穿真相后，他没有恼羞成怒，反而感觉很平静。他抬起眼皮，看着山治，压着嗓音说：“所以你怎么想？”

笑声戛然而止，山治有些木讷地看向索隆：“啊？”

“我要泡你，而且要在两个月之内把你带回家见家长。”

“你做好准备。”

索隆说完便转身走了，留下山治站在原地愣了好久。

说实话，索隆真的是山治的理想型，要不然他才懒得理一个男人让他跟自己踢足球，还在打烊的时候给他做饭。但是他已经过了随便谈恋爱的年纪了，他玩累了，不想玩了，想找个靠谱点的过了这辈子算了。但是靠谱点的哪有这么好找？

他猛吸了口烟，又把烟吐到空中，安静的看着烟消云散。

他今年多大了？28还是29？应该还没到三十吧？一个人过的久了，连自己的生日和年龄都快忘了。他倒也不是讨厌这种日子，只不过时间长了，就有些寂寞了。

他裹紧了大衣，把烟掐灭扔进了垃圾桶里，回过头看向索隆消失的那条街。

“怎么追人？”乌索普挠挠头，“我也不太清楚啊……别看我女儿都两岁了，可我真的没有什么追人的经验，就，表白，在一起，结婚，生孩子啥的……”

“……”索隆把刚从兜里掏出来的小本本和钢笔又塞回了兜里。

“嗯嗯嗯？索隆你有喜欢的人了？恭喜啊！你老妈知道了得高兴坏了吧！谁啊谁啊？方便透露下吗？”乌索普搓着手，一脸听八卦的表情。

“……就，昨天的那个。”

“山治老板？”乌索普反应了一下，“你要追山治老板？”

“是是，用不着老重复吧？！”索隆不爽地给了乌索普一拳，他揉着太阳穴，烦躁地说，“我就是因为追人麻烦才不想要谈恋爱啊。”

“那跟你表白的女警察也不少啊，好像还有男警察？也没见你答应啊。”

“我跟他们又不熟。”

“难道你跟山治老板很熟吗？”

“……”

“你就是喜欢上山治老板了！”乌索普笃定地点点头，一脸骄傲的表情像是破了什么千古奇案。

“是是，所以我该怎么把他弄到手，还有不到两个月就要过年了！”

“等等等等，你们刚认识两个月就带回家见家长？你已经不年轻了，还玩闪婚啊？”

“我只是带回家让我妈看一眼，又没说要跟他结婚，你烦不烦，你要是不知道怎么追人我就去问别人了！”

乌索普赶紧把起身的索隆拉住，语重心长地说：“两个月内你就算追到手了他也不太可能跟你回家，要不你干脆砸钱买他一个星期的日程算了。”

“……”这个听着就像馊主意的主意索隆居然真的认真考虑了，而且还打算这么做。

当晚下班后索隆便去了山治的饭店。那时正是晚餐高峰期，索隆都得排队进餐厅。他发现餐厅的服务生里没有他，才想起来山治是个厨子。

还是等他快关门的时候再来吧。

索隆绕着饭店走了几圈成功迷路了，只好开着导航又走了几条街。索隆一直不明白为什么导航一直更换路线，难道厨子开的是连锁店吗？

再次绕到山治的饭店时，山治都把门锁好了。两个人大眼对小眼地愣了一会。山治突然松了口气，问道：“没想到你来了。”

“我早就来了。”索隆看了眼门锁，“我还没吃晚饭。”

山治也看了眼门锁，突然转过头，笑着说：“去我家还是进饭店？”

“……饭店就在这，为什么还要专门跑到你家去？”索隆挠头。

“……我说你不是在追我吗？”这么明显的暗示这颗绿藻头没听懂？他是在装傻还是真傻？

“是啊……那个，我有事要跟你说。”

“先吃晚饭吧，白痴。”山治叹口气又打开了餐厅的锁，“我说你多大了？刚毕业？看着也没有那么年轻啊。”

“27。”索隆无语。

“那也比我小不了多少啊……你难道没谈过恋爱？”

“……嗯。怎么？瞧不起我？”

“噗哈哈，是啊，瞧不起你，还吃拉面吧，做起来比较轻松。我说你不会还是处吧？接吻呢？也没有？”

索隆看着忙活起来，嘴也不停的山治，一时间不知道如何回应他。

“默认了？就你这样还想追我？你就没有喜欢过谁？对谁没点欲望啥的？比如身材火辣的女老师或者甜美可爱的女学生？”

“……我这不喜欢你了吗，现在就对你有欲望。”索隆接过山治递来的拉面，立刻开始吃起来。

山治靠着吧台，又点起了烟，不屑的轻笑一声，说：“哪种欲望？”

“就，想亲你，想抱你。”索隆有些口齿不清的说着。

“抱我？哪种？”

索隆利索的把汤喝完，用手背擦了擦嘴，嘴角一扬，坏笑着看着他。

“你说哪种？”

两个人对视了一会儿，山治突然凑近索隆的脸轻轻地在他嘴角亲了一下，又离他稍远了些与他对视。

安静了两秒，索隆大手扣住山治的脑袋吻了下去，毫无经验地直接撬开他的嘴把舌头伸了进去，山治迎合了几下就躲开了。

“一嘴拉面味儿，吻技还差得要死。”他嫌弃地抹抹嘴角，“我的初吻要是拉面味的，我一定会一头撞死。”

“跟你亲的话什么味都没关系吧。”索隆把碗筷放进洗碗池。

山治走过去自觉地接过索隆的碗筷，笑着说：“有时候你还挺会说话的。”

“嗯？”

“啧，没什么。我说啊，你为什么会找上我啊？”

“见色起意。”

“……一般人们会把见色起意改为一见钟情的。”

“这俩词难道不是一个意思吗？”索隆抱着臂，一脸理所当然，“我说啊，我就算追到你，你也不会跟我回家的吧。”

“嗯。”

“那你要怎么才跟我回去？要钱吗？多少？”

“喂喂，这么快就放弃追我了？”

“不，追还是要追的，我认定你了。”

这么坦率的人山治还真是第一次见到，认识第一天就告诉他喜欢自己，还要追自己，简直就像个愣头青，明明年龄也不小了。

“我不要钱，不过你要是愿意满足我的一个愿望我倒是可以考虑考虑。”山治把碗筷放进消毒箱，转身走向门口。

索隆跟了上去，毫不犹豫地说：“没问题，什么愿望？”

“别着急呀，不是还有两个月吗，我要慢慢想。对了，你刚才说想抱我？”山治锁好门，深吸了一口烟。

“怎么？你给我抱啊？”

“走吗？我家在附近。”

“……啊，难道你刚才是在暗示我这件事？”

“真聪明啊。”山治掐掉烟，咬着牙说。

“你真奇怪，不同意跟我在一起却愿意跟我上床？”

“好久没做过了，走吗？”

当然走。山治脱了鞋，又脱了外套，回过头看向还杵在门口的索隆，不满地咂了咂嘴。一般他带回来的人在玄关就会对他动手动脚了，可这小子像个木头一样，傻站着不动。难道是自己年龄大了没有魅力了？那还见你妈色起你妈意呢？

“你是王八吗？一动不动的。”

索隆这才走进玄关脱了鞋。山治把他的外套扯了下来，拉着他就直奔卧室。索隆直接一个翻身扑倒山治，凑近山治又亲又咬，还顺势把他的裤子扯了下来，直接上家伙。

山治一脚踹飞他：“你想操死我？”

“那要怎么做？不应该这样？我又没做过。”索隆揉揉肚子又扑到山治身上，“你告诉我怎么做？”

山治把抽屉里好久没用的润滑剂和安全套拿了出来，把润滑剂倒进了自己的手里。

“看着。”

山治把一根手指借着润滑剂塞进了小穴里，很久没用过的地方有些排斥反应，山治耐着性子给自己扩张。不过他总是摸不对地方，有些吃力地开拓着。

“就把手指塞进你屁眼儿里？”

“废话真多，你会了吗？帮我。”

索隆把山治的手指扯出来，换成自己的手指。常年握剑的手指有一层厚厚的茧子，蹭的山治瘙痒难耐。

“后面能爽吗？”索隆低下身子在山治耳边问。

“那得看你了。”山治脑门已经布满了一层冷汗，半阖着眼轻声说。

看我？索隆有些疑惑地继续把手指往里塞，还忍不住按了按里面的软肉。山治的细碎的喘息声似乎给予了索隆以肯定。索隆尝试着又多加了两根手指继续探索着，突然听到山治难以自制地呻吟声，索隆忍不住轻笑了下。

“还真能爽啊？是不是可以上家伙了？”

山治还没来得及说什么，索隆就把自己的阴茎抵到了山治的穴口处。索隆把山治的两条腿都架到自己的肩上，挺动腰身，看着山治把自己的东西吃了进去。

“嘶，你、轻点……慢点……啊……”

索隆沉下身子放慢了进入的速度，低下头亲吻着山治的眼角和嘴角，又把山治吐出来的舌头含进了嘴里。接吻让山治有些分心，索隆趁机整个没入进去。

“厉害……”索隆睁开眼睛看着山治，“你咋样，还行吗？”

“废话……真多……”

索隆于是闭上了嘴，开始身下的冲刺运动，像个打桩机器一般不停的顶撞着山治的臀部。山治被颠得整个腰身都抬了起来，他就算再努力抑制嘴里的声音还是有些漏了出来。

喘息声呻吟声还有水声充斥着整个房间。索隆胡乱的碰撞突然间有了规律，还找准了山治的敏感点，一下一下操干了上去。

山治忍不住的叫出了声，双手交叉在眼前有些掩耳盗铃的感觉。

索隆把他的手扯到自己的脖子上，一边进行着身下的动作，一边吻着他。两个人在接吻中一起达到了高潮。

抽出索隆的小兄弟后，山治头痛的给了索隆一脚：“谁让你不带套的，我不是给你了吗？”

“忘了。”脸不红心不跳。

“混蛋！下次在不带套别想抱我！”

索隆找准了重点：“我还有下次？”

“……”

一连两个星期，除了上晚班的时候，他都在九点准时出现在山治店里，吃碗拉面或者吃点剩下的饭团寿司。那之后除了索隆偶尔会拽过来亲他两口，便没有再多的肢体接触。

今天索隆晚班，大下午的也睡不着了决定出去散散步，谁想居然又在公园草地上遇到了踢足球的山治。不过这次山治旁边不只有小孩了，还有一个看起来像是高中生的孩子。

索隆刚接近他们，就听见那个高中生低下头红着脸说：“山治哥！我喜欢你！跟我在一起吧！”

索隆瞬间停下脚步。

山治揣着兜颠着球笑着说：“最近我桃花运不错啊，总是被表白。”

“哎……？”

“抱歉啦，小鬼，我已经有恋人了，不过他还在追我就是了。”

高中生一脸疑惑地抬起头便对上了索隆那双吃人的眼睛，瞬间吓得不敢多说话。

“喂。”

山治明显也被吓了一跳，他转过脸看到一脸痞笑的索隆。

“我就应该录下来。”索隆从兜里掏出录音笔，“白带了。”

山治脸上的惊慌在一瞬间就消失了，他立刻恢复状态，漫不经心地问：“一会儿晚班吧。”

“你怎么知道？”

“掐准了。”

“挺厉害，你呢？翘班呢？”

“下午三点没什么人，让店员看着就行。”

“几点开始忙？”

“五点半左右。”

索隆一把捞过来山治拽着他向外走去。山治挣扎了两下便放弃了，他叹了口气，像是被逼无奈似的：“我还要运动。”

“跟我到床上运动，我家就在附近。”索隆一本正经地说。

山治被索隆假正经的样子逗笑了，毫不反抗地任凭索隆拖拽。

刚刚表完白，不仅被拒绝还被当面撒狗粮的高中生同学无力的流着眼泪。

买完年货后，索隆便开车准备回老家了。山治坐在副驾驶，把索隆打开收音机，系好安全带，打开手机导航的一系列操作尽收眼底。

“回家开导航？”

“怎么？没见过？”

“没事，我就是有种不好的预感。”

没过多久山治不好的预感就灵验了，他眼睁睁看着导航死命喊“请向左转”，索隆偏偏往右开，导航认输地换了好几条路线后，山治看不下去了，有些心疼导航。

“停车，下车，跟我换座位！你个迷痴绿藻头！”

索隆似乎开累了，也便妥协了。明明三个小时的路程，因为索隆的帮助两人整整开了七个小时，最后两个小时还是山治力挽狂澜回来的。

于是到家的时候已经接近傍晚了。

门铃声响起后，接着是一阵拖鞋的踢踏声。来开门的是一位草绿色头发的老夫人，身体纤细，虽然脸上有了淡淡的皱纹，但是可以看的出来她年轻时一定是位美人。

“我以为你又要半夜一两点才能到家呢~今天居然这么早回来了？一定是因为山治吧？快让我看看山治君，哎呀，大小伙子长得真帅啊~孩子他爸，索隆这个臭小子终于带人回家了！”

从厨房里走出来了一个老一点的索隆，或者说索隆跟他爸爸简直长得一模一样，一看就是亲生的。

“我还以为这小子将来会孤独终老呢。”爸爸不紧不慢的说着，手里还拿着勺。

讲真的，这幅画面还挺具有冲击性。山治笑笑，对爸爸妈妈鞠了一躬，说：“伯父伯母好，我叫山治，啊，好像两位都知道了。”

妈妈把山治请进了屋，索隆只好自己一个人把买的年货抬进了屋里。妈妈拉着山治的手，眼里满是慈祥，她轻轻拍着山治的手背，说：“有什么喜欢吃的，告诉伯母，伯母给你做。”

“不用麻烦的，我也可以帮你们，我是个厨师，做饭还可以呢。”山治有些不习惯，但是完全不讨厌这种感觉。

“哎呀，你跟索隆那小子在一起真是瞎了，这么好的男孩子怎么就看上索隆了呢。”妈妈一副惋惜的表情，看起来情深意切。

山治笑笑。一旁听不下去的索隆拍拍山治：“在我爸炸了厨房之前，你赶紧去帮帮他吧。”

“我还以为伯父会做饭呢。”山治依旧笑着说，腔调温柔而且做作。

索隆听了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他敲了山治的头一下，说：“你给我正常点！”

“你小子！”，山治瞟了一眼正在看着他的妈妈，立刻熄了火，讪讪的笑着说，“额，哈哈，为什么伯父不会做饭还要去厨房啊？”

“还不是因为听说山治君你来嘛！非说不亲自下厨显得他不真诚，你说是不是个傻子，明明从来没有做过饭的，哈哈哈。”

山治看着捂着嘴笑得很开心的妈妈，他忍不住微笑了起来，内心里的某种缺失似乎在一点一点填补。他站起身，把索隆按到妈妈面前，说：“索隆你好好照顾伯母，我去帮帮伯父。”

不知道为什么，山治想要跟这家人多相处一些，甚至想要成为他们之中的一份子。来之前他还在想，如果索隆的父母很讨厌同性恋咋办？他该转头逃跑还是硬着头皮等着过年结束？结果这个设想从一开始就不成立。

饭菜十分丰富，满满一桌，不过那黑炭一般的料理一看就知道出自谁手，就连他自己本人都绕着它。但是山治却面不改色地全吃干净了。

也不知道爸爸往饭菜里加了些什么，反正吃的山治上吐下泻，妈妈十分生气地警告爸爸离山治远点，还让索隆去楼下买药，她扶着山治躺在了索隆的床上，轻轻的给他揉着肚子。

“那一对父子都是白痴，你不要跟他们一般见识。”妈妈笑着说。

山治侧过头看着妈妈微笑着说：“不不不，是我身子骨太弱了，伯父的心意我怎么能不领。”

“好孩子。”妈妈也微笑起来，有些下垂的眼角写满了温柔，“谢谢你愿意跟我那个傻儿子在一起。”

“不，其实我应该感谢他的。”

“别这么说，”妈妈眯起眼睛轻声说，“索隆那孩子从小就像没有恋爱神经似的，都27了也没有交往过的人，我是真的害怕他会孤独一生啊，毕竟我跟他爸也老了，坚持不了多长时间了，万一我们都走了，他神经那么粗，也没个照顾他的人，能不让人担心吗？还有那么危险的工作，我每天都提心吊胆的。现在有你了，我也可以安心了。”

温柔莫过于家人。山治生怕他在妈妈面前掉眼泪，强忍着眼圈都红了。他突然明白自己缺少的是什么了。

温柔、陪伴、家人。

烟花绽放在天际，如同受过特训的明星，闪烁其中又化作云烟消散。

索隆和山治坐在公园的长椅上靠在一起，仰着头赏着烟花。

“不是说看烟花是件挺浪漫的事情吗，怎么跟你在一起就没有那么浪漫了？”山治脖子都酸了，他捏了捏脖子，叹着气。

“是不是亲一下就浪漫了？”索隆凑近山治的脸。

“得了吧，亲一百下都不会浪漫的！”山治嫌弃地推开索隆的脸，“你还记得你得满足我一个愿望的事情了吧？”

“咋啦，有什么愿望？”

山治扭了扭脖子，看向索隆，索隆正好也看着山治。

“以后的每一年我们都一起过吧。”

又一簇盛大的烟花在两人的头顶炸开，可他们忙着看彼此，却忽略了烟花。

“新年快乐。”


End file.
